The invention relates to a conference system. More specifically the invention relates to a conference system comprising a plurality of delegate units, each delegate unit having a microphone for receiving an audio signal from a surrounding and a central service module handling a plurality of contribution channels, whereby the audio output of the contribution channels contribute to an amplified audio output of the conference system, whereby each delegate unit is adapted to transmit a request for a contribution channel commit to the central service module, whereby the service module is adapted to grant the request and to allocate a contribution channel to the requesting delegate unit, thus setting the requesting delegate unit in an active state. Further the invention relates to a process for voice activation in the conference system.
Conference systems are used for example in discussions and usually comprise a plurality of delegate units with microphones, whereby in a discussion each discussion participant uses his own delegate unit. Usually the delegate units have a switch or the like, that allows the participant in front of the delegate unit to request, that his microphone is activated, so that the speech of the participant is input in the conference system and amplified by the conference system.
For example, the document EP 1 686 835 A1, probably representing the closest prior art, discloses a conference system with a plurality of such delegate units, whereby various indicators are placed on the delegate unit for indicating different states of the delegate unit.